


Mine

by DeathBringer13



Series: Fleurentia fluff [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBringer13/pseuds/DeathBringer13
Summary: Part two of A mistake can sometimes become a good thing.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloody_empress24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_empress24/gifts).



> This is for all the people who asked for more and were so nice about it!! And because Bloody_empress24 herself loved!!

“He did what?!” Gladio yelled when Ignis explained why did he arrive so late after the dinner on Friday. Gladio had gone back home to his little sister and had come back until Sunday night, he had sent multiple texts to Ignis after he had failed to answer his calls. Ignis explained the events and Gladio cursed out loud, saying that he should have stayed with him.

Ignis was packing lunch for his first class that was going to start in twenty minutes and Gladio was blocking the doorway and refusing to let him go. “I should have warned him instead of you,” Gladio hissed, “I will-”

“You are staying here until you calm down,” Ignis interrupted him and pick his messengers bag from the counter, checking that everything needed for the day was inside. “I can't have you acting like a brute and getting in trouble for my mistakes.” 

“But Iggy, he might try to laugh at you or make you look like an idiot like he did before with others! I can’t stay here and throw you at the wolves. He manipulates others so he might have a few people on his side,” Gladio exclaimed, “I won't let my friend go alone without backup.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but I assure you that I will be fine,” Ignis stated, “Now please step aside so can be on time for my class.” 

“Iggy…”

“I am asking you to move Gladio, you know I hate to repeat myself,” Ignis stared at him until Gladio decided that fighting with Ignis wasn't helping anybody and reluctantly moved away from the door.

Ignis stepped outside and gazed back at Gladio, “If something does happen you will be the first one to know.”

“Good, I will catch up with you later then,” Gladio said and Ignis closed the door.

\---------------------------------------------------

The day passed normally, to the point that Ignis got a little bored. He had stayed in the library for at least two hours, studying for his sociology class, he was certain that he would ace the test but he wasn't going to risk it. He wanted to keep his grades up even after the teachers told him that he didn't even need to pass his test to graduate with honors. 

He was so absorbed in his reading that he didn't notice when Nihil took a seat in front of him. “Good afternoon Iggy,” He said causing Ignis to close the book in front of him to just stare at him. “Miss me?”

“I certainly not after last week’s fiasco,” Ignis replied and gather his things putting them in his bag before standing up. “If you excuse me I can't waste my time any further.”

Ignis left the library, his study time ruined, but at least he hadn't punched him the moment he saw him. He felt proud of his self-control and felt happy. He was still hurt about the whole situation but Ravus invitation to joining him the upcoming Friday dissolved all the negative feelings.

He couldn't contain his excitement and a smile appeared on his face. He couldn't wait until Friday came. 

\------------------------------

Nihil’s smile vanished in a second and his eyes looked cold. He watched Ignis walk away with a neutral expression on his face. He expected Ignis to get angry, to yell at him and watch as the calm left him to be replaced with anger, or even better, to see Ignis break down in misery asking him why he didn't show up and left him alone.

He wasn't expecting this Ignis though.

The calm expression as he excused himself as if nothing ever happened between them. Nihil was angry so he followed Ignis outside hoping to see Ignis mask break and Ignis to finally show his emotions. 

And he did show his emotions but not in the way Nihil was hoping to see. 

Ignis poker face disappeared and a radiant smile graced his lips. He looked genuinely happy, he had never seen him smile like that before. Something had happened after he had left the parking lot of the restaurant. He just went to see how Ignis would react to his absence. His saddened expression made him laugh, he had so much power over the best student of Insomnia, he couldn't wait to see him break down in humiliation after he talked to him on Monday! 

But Ignis wasn't playing his part. He should be crying not smiling! 

His fun was ruined so he decided that another plan should be set into motion.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Rumors fly fast,” Ignis decided. His last class was hell, half of the students stared at him angrily because Nihil hadn't shown up to class and one of his friends said it was because of Ignis.

He couldn't care less. They could think whatever they wanted, he always thought Nihil wouldn't kill a fly, but he had seen his real face. Everyone talked to him, he was very popular after all, but everything was a fabricated lie. Only a few people knew of his schemes. 

After the class ended Ignis didn't waste any time in leaving but he didn't get far. A group of students blocked his path when he was walking out if the building.

“How dare you make Nihil cry!” Cried one of the girls. “He was so nice to you and you stood him up!” 

Ignis stared at her in disbelief. “I didn't do such a thing-” He started to say.

“Why are you lying! I thought you hated to lie!!” Nihil appeared from behind the small group acting like he was so heartbroken. Ignis almost laughed but he didn't want to provoke anyone any further. 

“I truly do,” Ignis said. “But I hate fake manipulative people the worst. How come you tell them my version of the story instead of yours? Or you forget that you never answered me after I called you multiple time?” Ignis raised an elegant eyebrow and stood his ground even after everyone looked at him a little taken back. 

“Why are you antagonizing him? You were the one who invited him to the restaurant,” Someone else said. Ignis recognize the guy to be one of Nihil’s followers. “You’re just a nobody! Using Nihil to make others notice you and then playing the victim so we think bad of Nihil! Can’t believe others think that you're the perfect student you are pathetic!” The guy shoved Ignis back, his knees meet the side of the fountain and Ignis lost his balance. 

His back collided with the cold water and he had to use his hands to get above the water. He was dripping wet, his books ruined and he said goodbye to all his notes and progress for his essay. 

Ignis put his hand over his face to clean the water out of his vision and realized that his glasses were missing.

Great.

His hair was also a mess, he could feel his hair plastered to his forehead and water drops keep on getting on his eyes. 

Nihil laughed along some of his friends. “How does it feel to be humiliated? Ehh??”

“By you? Nothing really, I was actually expecting you to face your problems not to send your lapdogs to do your dirty job for you,” Ignis stood up and glared at him. “You're just a coward that is wasting precious air.” 

“You piece of -,” One of the boys near him tried to hit him but Ignis grabbed his fist, using his other arm he shoved him back. Having Gladio has a roommate was actually beneficial to Ignis, the man taught him some moves to defend himself if the occasion arises, which was now.

“And I'm not going to just stand and let you or anyone insult me further,” Ignis announced. “And much less if it comes from someone who doesn't know who are they dealing up with.” 

“What’s going on here?” Gladio’s voice tore everyone’s eyes away from Ignis. He looked very intimidating with his gray and black gym outfit. His face was red and Ignis concluded that he had been running before he got here, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was who was standing next to him.

Ravus eyes were set on Ignis, he was wearing a white hoodie and black jeans, white running shoes and a deep purple backpack over his shoulder. His hair was up in a loose ponytail with some loose bangs falling around his face. He was wearing square glasses that made him look even sharper than usual. 

Ravus looked at everyone as if analyzing each one of them and then his gaze landed on Ignis again. “Could someone perhaps, care to explain what is happening here?” He asked.

“None of your business,” Nihil said angrily, frustration showing in his eyes. He knew that Gladio wasn't going to buy any of his lies.

“Excuse me?” Ravus demanded not used to be talked back like that. 

“Just ignore him Ravus, he is not even worthy of your presence,” Ignis said while getting out of the fountain and Gladio laughed.

“That's right!”

Ravus stepped closer and helped Ignis gather his stuff from the water. “Are you alright?” He asked softly and closed his hand over Ignis’. 

“I have been better, thank you,” Ignis smiled at him. Nihil watched the interaction and got angrier. How dare they interrupt him? Ignis was his plaything and this guy was touching him like it was nothing? 

“He is mine!” Nihil growled and grabbed Ignis forcefully by the shoulders. Ignis let out a gasp of surprise but before Nihil could think of his next move a fist connected with his cheek. Pain exploded on his face and he released Ignis to place his hand over his bleeding nose. He looked up to see the guy, Ravus, holding Ignis against his chest and the other hand raised in front of him, ready to fight.

Everyone got quiet, the few people that came with Nihil that weren't his friends stood aside and just watched to see what would happen. Some even started to doubt that Ignis would do such a thing and that Nihil was acting differently. He was always calm and nice, but now he was acting possessive and rude. The students started to leave, not wanting to be targeted next. 

“How dare you?!” One of Nihil’s friend's run towards Ravus but Gladio intervened. 

“This is not your fight, if you ever try to harm Iggy again I will hunt you down and you will regret even looking at his direction,” Gladiolus warned him and proceeded to punch him. The guy fell down and didn't stand up again. 

“The same goes to you,” Gladio continued, “If you touch him again you are dead.”

Nihil glared at him. “You can't do anything, my father will hear about this and you will regret it. You can say goodbye to your sports scholarships since he is the one that decides if you're worthy of it. The school council is not going to like it that you're using violence against other students.” 

“Go ahead, I don't want your stupid money,” Gladio answered and closed his arms over his chest, “At least I’m not a coward like you that hides behind others to be able to do something, and you're forgetting that Ignis can also talk against you, what will your father say if he learns what you're doing using his name?” 

“My father will believe in me, I'm one of the best students, I have everyone wrapped around my finger!” Nihil smiled. “But I would forget about the incident if Iggy decides to come back with me…”

“Hell no!”

“Never!”

Both Ignis and Ravus shouted. “You're really stupid to think that I will keep playing your games I have better things to do,” Ignis announced. 

“And your threat is an empty one,” Lunafreya said from behind Nihil. Everyone looked at her, she was smiling but it felt cold. Nobody even realized that she was there the whole time. “Do you know that your father works for my household? And that you're disrespecting the heir of the family and his friends?” 

“Lady Luna! I would never do such a thing!” Nihil put his mask again trying to convince Luna that it was all a misunderstanding. 

“Well, don't tell that to me,” Luna smiled again. “Nihil, I want you to meet my older brother, Ravus Nox Fleuret.” 

Nihil stared at her with disbelief and Ignis loved the way the color drained from his face when he looked back at Ravus. He tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth. 

“The cat got your tongue?” Ignis asked and when Nihil turned to look at him Ignis didn't waste his opportunity to punch him, making Nihil fall into the fountain. “I believe you need to cool down for a moment.” Ignis smiled and nobody made any attempts at hiding their amusement.  
\---------------------------------------------------

“I can not believe you punched someone,” Ignis commented after everything calmed down. Luna sounded way too happy when she went with Nihil and Gladio to talk with the school council. She said that Ignis needed a change of clothing or else he was going to get a cold. Ravus tried to go with them but Luna said that she had everything under control and that Nihil wouldn't dare to do anything with Gladio behind him. 

Ravus agreed and promised to take Ignis home so he could change. Until that moment Ignis realized how horrible his appearance was. His clothes were wet, his hair was probably a mess and his boots were full of water, making squeaky sounds every time he moved. 

Ravus stared at Ignis after Lunafreya left along with Gladio. He couldn't resist, Ignis hair kept getting into his eyes but it looked so soft, and his eyes weren't hidden by his glasses which gave Ravus the opportunity to really appreciate them.  
Ravus already had seen Ignis dressed up for the occasion, looking elegant, but seeing him in a casual gray button up shirt, black jeans, gray boots, and a long olive jacket made him look cute.

“So, you knew Gladio?” Ignis asked while both of them tried to find his glasses. 

“Just meet him today,” Ravus confessed. “I got lost looking for Lunafreya and he said that he knew where the auditorium was located. We were talking about you actually.” 

Ignis raised his eyebrow but remained silent nonetheless waiting patiently for Ravus to continue. 

“He asked for my name and recognized me because of the way you had described me, he just wanted to say thank you.” Ravus finished talking and grabbed Ignis’ messenger bag out of the water.

“I see,” Ignis finally found his glasses and signed. They were broken, he was going to need to buy a new pair.

“I should have punched him harder,” Ignis commented. 

“You can if you run fast enough,” Ravus laughed and gave Ignis his bag. “I can hold him for you.” 

“No need, but I appreciate it anyways,” Ignis smiled. Both started to walk towards the parking lot, commenting on Lunafreya’s work in the Drama classes when they arrived Ravus opened the passenger's door of his Maserati and waited for Ignis to get inside.

Ignis stared at the seat and then at Ravus, a frown forming on his forehead.

“It’s something the matter?” Ravus questions. 

“You’re seriously thinking of letting me inside your car dripping wet?” Ignis declares.

“It’s just a car,” Ravus argues and stares at Ignis. “Besides it’s not like I can't clean it later.”

“I will drive my own car instead,” Ignis announces. “I can not bother you with my problems any further.” He walked towards his own car and was surprised when the door behind him closed and Ravus followed him. 

“Would you like me to drive or you prefer to do it yourself?” Ravus asked him when they got to the car. 

“You don't want to drive this car, Ravus, it doesn't suit you,” Ignis laughed. “Wouldn't you prefer to take your own car? I assure you would be more comfortable there.” 

“But I wouldn't be able to see you,” Ravus states and Ignis face suddenly feels hot. “I prefer to sit next to you and hear you talk than drive my car and just listen to some singer. I can send someone to come and pick it up later.”

Ignis avoided his gaze and opened the driver’s door and handed the keys to Ravus. “If you insist…”

“Thank you for helping me out again.” Ignis comments after closing his door. “It wasn't your fight, to begin with, just thank you.”

“It became my fight the moment he lay his hands on you.” Ravus turned the car on and started to drive. “You don't have to thank me.” 

Ignis was glad that Ravus was looking at the road and not at him because he was sure his face was a bright crimson color and he wanted to hide his embarrassment, not sure of what would he do if Ravus decided to look at him with those magnificent eyes, but deep down he felt glad. He stares out of the window and relaxes, neither said anything else, the silence wasn't unpleasant and neither of them tried to break it.


End file.
